


Seductress

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Relationships, Gen, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Morgause tries to leave Morgana her bracelet, she runs into Gaius. He misconstrues her intentions, thinking she's out to seduce Arthur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Seductress

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 2's episode 'The Sins of the Father'.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in the Camelot Drabble community for the prompt 'Invite'. The usual disclaimers apply.

  
Since Merlin was nowhere to be found , Gaius went himself to give Morgana her sleeping draught. Walking along, he pondered the events of the day, and his unease about Morgause's intentions. 

As if his thoughts had conjured her presence, the warrior woman suddenly appeared before him, standing in the corridor between the doors to Arthur and Morgana's chambers. Morgause's guest suite was on another floor, and she had no business being here. Gaius stopped short.

"Was there anything you needed?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral.

For all her confidence and poise, she looked taken aback at having been discovered where she clearly didn't belong. She hastily put something in her pocket, and raised her chin defiantly. "No, thank you," she said. "I have all that I need. Good night, master physician." 

She stalked past him and disappeared in the direction of the stairs, leaving a worried Gaius behind.

* * * *

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, Sire," Gaius said, inclining his head deferentially.

Uther had not retired yet, and remained in the council chamber, brooding. The room was dim. The king was alone, with only a jug of wine to keep him company.

Uther put his wine goblet down. "What is it, Gaius?" 

"The warrior woman, Morgause. Just now, I found her skulking outside Arthur's chambers."

"What was she doing there?"

"She didn't say, Sire. She left immediately."

"That woman is dangerous. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated Arthur?"

"I fear that you may be right, Sire."

"Under no circumstances should she be let near Arthur. Especially not this late in the evening."

"Indeed, Sire, her behaviour does invite suspicions."

"Don't hold back, Gaius. Speak up."

"I fear she may have designs on the prince, Sire."

Uther grasped his wine goblet and gulped down the remaining contents. "Do you mean—"

"She might try to seduce Prince Arthur, Sire."

"Surely she is too old for him. I cannot really see—"

"Remember that she is an enchantress."

"Indeed."

"And who knows? Arthur may perhaps be—"

"What, Gaius?"

"Interested in older women, Sire. Some men are. And some even like a woman taking charge, if I may be so bold. Her fighting prowess would make her the perfect match, if so."

Uther got to his feet. "That's more than enough, Gaius!"

"Very well, Sire. I apologize if I went too far. I only want to help."

"You may be right." Uther rubbed his chin. "Why else would she be loitering outside his room in the night? If she truly is an enchantress, she surely is a seductress to boot. She'll cast a spell on him to make him believe he has such untoward desires."

"It is indeed possible, Sire."

"At this very moment, they might be..." 

Gaius compressed his lips and nodded slowly.

"I will not countenace such shameful acts in my own castle. Arthur's honour is at stake!"

"What is your intention, Sire?"

"The time has come to act." Tearing the door open, Uther roared; "Guards!"


End file.
